Umikaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 江風、少し自重しないと…本当に…お姉さんは心配です…。 |FallEvent2015_EN = Kawakaze, do try and take care of yourself a bit more... really, your big sister is worried about you... |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 提督、今日はお祭りなのですね。モミの木の飾りも綺麗です。海風、幸せです。 |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, today it is a festival.The fir tree is also lovely decorated. Umikaze is happy. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 提督、早いですね。もう師走です。鎮守府も大掃除を急がないといけないですね。あ、大丈夫です。海風にお任せ下さい。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Admiral, it went fast. It's already December. I also have to clean the naval base. Ah, it's fine. Leave it to Umikaze. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、あけましておめでとうございます！本年も第24駆逐隊と海風をどうぞよろしくおねがいします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! Please take care of the 24th Destroyer Division and me this year as well! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分、ですか。ほっ！江風、川内さんに豆を投げるなんて…あっ、あわわ！川内さん、すみません！あっ、あの、すみません！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, is it? Hwah! Kawakaze, throwing beans at Sendai like that is...Ah-, Awawah! Sendai, I'm sorry! I u-um...I'm sorry! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = こんな形で良かったかしら・・・少し大げさだったかしら・・・。あ、提督！良かったら、こちら！どうぞ召し上がってくださいっ！ |Valentine2016_EN = I wonder if the shape is fine. I wonder if it was a bit too large... ah, Admiral! If it's alright, please enjoy eating this! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督！？こちらを海風に？ありがとうございます！大切にいただきます。嬉しい！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral!? This is meant for Umikaze? Thank you very much! I'll cherish it. I'm so happy! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年ですね！おめでとうございます！海風もお祝い申し上げます！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's the third year! Congratulations! Umikaze will celebrate too! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節、雨が多いですね。でも静か… いいですね。海風、雨の日も好きです。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It rains pretty often in this season, doesn't it? But it's quiet... It's nice. Umikaze, likes the rainy days too. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 提督、夏ですね。日差しが本当に強いですね。あ、大丈夫です。一応肌にはオイル塗っています。てへへ♪ |MidSummer2016_EN = Admiral, it is summer. The sun is really shining down hard. Ah, I am fine. I have put on some oil just in case. eheheh♪ |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance * Umikaze has blue eyes and very long silver or white hair tied in a single braid with a hair tie, and parted bangs. She also has a mole under her left eye. Her clothing has a distinct black and white contrast with blue trimming, with a white-and-black collared sleeveless shirt, blue neckerchief, black elbow gloves, a black pleated skirt, black thighhighs, and loafers. She shares nearly all of these clothing characteristics with Kawakaze. * Her combat gear is unusually painted all black, with a hand-carried, twin-turret cannon in her left hand, twin torpedo turrets on her thighs, and a smokestack and antenna mast carried like a backpack. Personality * She has a serious and eager personality, and tends to worry over her sister ship, Kawakaze. Notes * Summer 2015 Event E-4 Boss node drop. * Fall 2015 Event E-3 drop. * Spring 2016 Event E-3 Boss node drop. * Winter 2017 Event E-3 Boss node U drop * Summer 2017 Event E-2 Node Q drop *After her second remodel she is capable of using Landing Craft, Special Amphibious Tanks and Fleet Command Facility Trivia *Her name means “sea wind”; similar to Urakaze’s name. *Sunk 1st February 1944 off Truk Atoll; she was torpedoed by submarine USS Guardfish while escorting a convoy. *Her name was first carried by the leader of a two-vessel Destroyer class in 1910 (the Umikaze class). The Umikaze class were the first destroyers (no longer called Torpedo Boat Destroyers) built in Japan for operation in the open oceans, which makes Umikaze the first name carried by a modern Japanese destroyer.